Field
The disclosure relates generally to the field of healthcare, and more specifically to systems, methods, and devices for healthcare data analysis and recommendations.
Description
Medical providers have been practicing prevention of heart attack, stroke and diabetes through identifying early risks for development of these diseases and through early identification of atherosclerosis through imaging and advanced blood laboratory markers. Identifying the overall risk, performing subsequent diagnostic imaging, laboratory, medication and lifestyle treatment options and educating patients is inherently complex due to a large amount of data intake and complex decision making based upon the data. Providing this level of care consistently is difficult due to time limitations in a fast-paced medical environment. Many patients will never be exposed to this level of care due to its complexity. To date, automated medical treatment systems have been unable to process and normalize varied and complex individual patient data to provide a high level of personalization and tailored patient reports and relevant educational materials. Thus, novel systems, methods, and devices for collecting and analyzing medical data through an automated and complex algorithmic system that quickly and efficiently provides treatment recommendations are needed.